Sakura Kinomoto's Story
by Kawaii Bell
Summary: Sakura's life after she looses everything. Can Syaoran help her overcome her lonliness?


Sakura Kinomoto's Story By Kawaii Bell 

I Do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura!

Here you go another story by me I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

In a lonely ally way a young girl walked along. It was a short cut to her home.  
She lived in a really poor neighborhood. She was lucky enough to find that place. She had lost everything, her home and family some dumb ass killed her family and left her in poverty only at age 13. She was a wealthy and beautiful girl but she was reduced to a poor beautiful girl who lived in a small apartment. She had to mange school and after school job. This young girl was still wealthy but could not access her money until she was 18. 5 years she had to go but she was happy to everyone. But deep down she was a miserable young girl. She had short honey brown hair and emerald eyes. Her hair used to be long and silky but it was cut when she escaped the killer. He killed her family with a sword.  
She was a good sword fighter and she held him off but after a while she lost and escaped only with a haircut and a few gold coins that she sold to save herself from dying. Before her parents died she had shiny emerald eyes. A rare beauty but now they were cold no longer shined. This young girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto.  
Sakura arrived to her small apartment and took her shoes off. She stepped onto the carpet that was well kept and beige. She put her bag down and went to put some water to warm up for some instant ramen. She sat down on the plush chair in front of a small table. On the table she ate and did her homework on. The small apartment consisted of a table, a chair, a bed mat, an alarm clock, a bathroom, a kitchen and the living area where she slept. It was a small apartment but it was what she called home. The teakettle whistled and she went to get it and poured it into the ramen cup and took out a can of ice tea and took it to the small table. She ate then she did her homework and went to sleep.  
It was a school night and she needed to sleep and it was late. The next morning Sakura woke up to her alarm clock. She went and took a quick shower in the bathroom. She dressed her self and took her book bag. Inside she had a dagger incase she ever needed it along with her schoolbooks. She was always on her guard because she had a nicely shaped figure. Her body was nicely shaped curves in all the right places. Her breasts were small but it was expected of a 13 year old. Sakura walked to her school happy. Two more days until school would finish and she would have the summer to her self. She walked into her class and was greeted by everyone she said hello and took her seat. The teacher gave them the day off to talk and have fun. Sakura looked out the window and into the cherry blossom petals that fell down from the trees. She looked carefully and saw a little wolf cub limping across the yard. She slipped from the classroom no one noticed she was a master at this type of escape. She had years of training. She walked down the stairs to the yard and met up with the little wolf cub. She picked it up and carried it to the nurses' office. She entered the nurse was off that day she put the cub down and looked at the broken swollen paw. She took out a card. 'The heal'. She had never used these cards in her life. Sure she had them but she never used them unless it was an emergency and it was.  
Sakura used the heal card and took the swollenness off and kind of healed the bone. She wrapped it in a bandage and took the cub with her to her home. Sakura skipped the rest of the day at the school and took care of the injured wolf cub. She named him Syaoran meaning little wolf. That was the name of her lover that she met at age ten when she was capturing the cards. But at that time she had her family with her but he left her and this what happened to her. She remembered Syaoran had amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. And the wolf cub had chocolate colored fur and amber eyes. She smiled at the cub and it moved on the bed.  
She fell asleep next to the wolf after doing her cleaning. Today was her day off and she cleaned her home. She woke in the morning to find the wolf curled into her chest. She smiled as she stroked his fur. "Syaoran you remind me of my Syaoran-kun." Sakura said with a smile as the wolf cub woke and barked at her.  
She smiled and took out a piece of meat that she was going to eat it on a special day. But she fed it to Syaoran. He ate it happily. "I'll see you later tonight Syaoran"  
Sakura said as she smiled. "Don't you dare to tear this place up. This is all we have." Sakura said warning the little wolf. He wagged his tail in knowledge. And Sakura left for school.  
After school Sakura made her way to her job. She got there and put on her servant outfit and went out to serve the people. She worked at a nice restaurant. She took the orders of the customers. She got off from work at 11 and she walked back home with her dagger in her pocket and she was fingering because she had a bad feeling. A feeling of being followed. She spun around to face a man wearing tight pants and a muscle shirt. Though the shirt she saw nice muscles. He advanced on her and pined her on the wall. She was only a block away. His groin was on her leg and she felt it aroused. She slipped her hand from his hold. He was busy feeling her up. She grabbed her dagger and plunged it in his shoulder he let her go immediately. She sent a punch aimed to his shoulder and he backed off in pain. Of course it hurt him. She kneed him right on his groin. He clutched it in pain. She punched him once more on his eye before delivering her finishing move. A huge blow to the stomach. He went unconscious as Sakura left. She reached her home scared to death. But good thing she was taught how to defend herself. She smiled as she saw her apartment nice and clean how she left it and Syaoran wagging his tail at her. She smiled and bent down and petted him. Four years went by and Sakura got taller and fuller and her skills improved greatly. Sakura woke to find her pet wolf Syaoran asleep next to her. He was big now but friendly as a bunny. She stroked his fur and kissed his forehead and got up. He woke and followed her to the kitchen. She took out a piece of meat for him and herself a few leftovers. They ate and Sakura left the apartment. She walked down the ally quickly. She got onto the school grounds when she crashed into someone.  
He got up with out saying anything and helped Sakura up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Sakura said. "It's so like you Sakura." The guy said as Sakura looked at him. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes. "Syaoran." Sakura said as she lunged at him and hugged him. "How i missed you Syaoran." Sakura said as she smiled. He chuckled and put her down. "I missed you too Cherry Blossom.  
Come on we're going to be late." Syaoran said as they walked inside the school. "  
Nice of you to join us Miss Kinomoto. Take your seat. Welcome Mister Li to our class take the seat next to Miss Kinomoto." The teacher said once they reached the classroom and entered. He nodded and took his seat next to Sakura. The only seat available in the whole classroom. Syaoran walked home with Sakura. He was surprised when she took him to run down apartment building. "What happened to your mansion?" Syaoran asked as they went up the rocky stairs. "Well I lost that with my money and family I'll tell you more once we're inside my apartment." Sakura said as she opened a door.  
She was jumped by Syaoran her wolf. He was licking her face. "Is this a wolf?" Syaoran asked as the wolf got in between them and growling at him. "Yes his name is Syaoran." Sakura said as she took him to the table. "sit down and get to know Syaoran. Syaoran." Sakura said as she went inside the kitchen. He looked around and saw the living conditions of Sakura's world. He looked around sadly. He made his mind up Sakura was going to go and live with him because he couldn't have her stay here. Syaoran sniffed Syaoran and inspected him carefully. He barked happily and sat on his lap. Syaoran petted the wolf as he rubbed his face against his. "I see Syaoran likes you. Here, let me tell you what happened Syaoran." Sakura said begging her story.  
She ended her story and Syaoran looked at her as she cried. "Sakura come and live with me. I can't have you living here. Please." Syaoran said Sakura nodded her head she wanted to leave this place for the last two years but couldn't because it was the only thing she could afford. "Thank you Syaoran"  
Sakura said as she walked to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him. He fell onto the floor with Sakura on top of him, kissing him. She stopped kissing him and he flipped them around she was now on the bottom. He took her sweet lips into a nice soft kiss that turned into passion and longing. Syaoran the wolf just looked at them lip locked. He went and jumped on the bed and took a nap. Sakura moved into Syaoran's penthouse. The house was huge she missed big houses. She used to have a pent house bigger than this one but she was grateful to be there. The penthouse was nicely decorated in white. Chandeliers hung above them, the couches were made of leather, a big dining table and a huge kitchen. The pent house had five rooms each had their queen-sized beds and full baths. And the master bedroom had a king sized bed and a Jacuzzi. "How I missed a big house Syaoran." Sakura said as she smiled as she walked through the penthouse. "I know and look Syaoran likes the penthouse too." Syaoran said while the wolf lay on the leather couch. Sakura gave Syaoran a kiss as she went to see the rest of the house. Syaoran took Sakura shopping for new clothes for her. Because all of hers were used ones and repaired to last longer. Sakura looked around all the stores with a big smile. She tried on many dresses and so forth Syaoran paying for everything. But he didn't mind Sakura also made him buy himself some clothes. After shopping for clothes they went for the shoes and afterwards they went into a jewelry store and Syaoran bought Sakura necklaces, earrings, bracelets, anklets and rings but he bought a very special ring without Sakura knowing. They returned to a happy Syaoran waiting for his masters to return. Sakura petted the wolf and put down her bags. "Syaoran can you take this to my room?" Sakura asked he wolf he nodded his head and took the bags in his mouth and took them to Sakura's room and he set them down on the bed and went back.  
He was rewarded with some steak. He rubbed his body on her leg. She smiled and pet it before going to join Syaoran in the master bedroom. Syaoran, the wolf went to a spear bedroom and made himself at home and fell asleep.  
The next day came and Sakura woke and went to her room to find all her clothes put away. She took out a nice skirt that reached her knees and a pink blouse with cherry blossoms to match. She took out a pair of pink heals and put them on her bed as she went into her bathroom and showered. She came back out dressed and took out a anklet with cherry blossoms and put them around her ankle and took out a pair of earrings and put them in her pierced ears. And she put on a necklace and a ring and walked out with her long hair unbound. She had let her hair grow out over the two years. She walked to the kitchen to find Syaoran cooking a nice big breakfast. How she missed all of that she smiled as he served her meal and she ate happily. He also ate and they left together for school.  
They arrived at the school and everyone watched them as they walked on the campus. Many people were amazed on how much Sakura changed. They all admired her long hair and nice curves. This pissed Syaoran off that people were eyeing his girlfriend and soon to be fiancée. He took her hand in his and gave her a kiss in front of everyone hoping to have everyone back off. Unfortunately it didn't work and everyone became jealous. They walked into class happy and the people who were in there just stood or sat mouth wide open.  
"What happened to you Kinomoto? What happened to all of your old clothes?" a girl asked wondering what happened to her. "Well I just returned to my old self that's all and to all my clothes they were replaced by new ones." Sakura said smiling taking her seat. Everyone just kept questioning her because of her new transformation. A week later Sakura sat watching t.v. in the living room. She hadn't done that in such a long time. She smiled as Syaoran placed butterfly kisses on her neck.  
"Hey Syaoran what's up?" Sakura asked as Syaoran sat down next to him.  
"You my love." Syaoran said as he took her lips in a kiss. "I (kiss) wanted (kiss) to (  
kiss) ask (kiss) you (kiss) something (kiss)." Syaoran said between kisses. "What is it love?" Sakura asked him kissing him. "Will you marry me Sakura Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked as he got on one knee and pulled out a blue box and opened it. Inside was a medium sized diamond ring. Sakura lunged at him and hugged him. "Of course I'll marry you." Sakura said kissing him with passion.  
Sakura got off of him and he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you Syaoran for now and for ever." Sakura said smiling. "So will I Sakura." Syaoran said with a smile.  
Syaoran drove them to school the next day. Sakura was admiring her ring on her finger and then she took it off and put it on a gold chain she wore. "Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked. "I don't want the people at school to find out about our engagement, if it is okay with you love." Sakura said as Syaoran nodded softly. He understood what would happen. So he just followed Sakura on that one.  
They arrived at school and they got out of the car and walked into class. They didn't notice anything out of the ordinary as Sakura and Syaoran sat down in their seats. School ended and they left for their home. It was the last day of school and everyone was exited when they left high school forever. Sakura sat on Syaoran's bed in a white night gown. It was kind of see through and she was wearing noting under it. Syaoran entered to find Sakura in a white night gown. He walked to her and gave her a kiss. And that set the mood going. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms as he kissed her and laid her down on the bed slowly getting on top of her teasing her with kisses on her lips. He slowly undid the buttons that were in front. Very helpful for him to get her nightgown off of her thin body. He placed butterfly kisses on her lips, neck slowly moving down to her breasts. He kissed them lightly as Sakura let out a moan of pleasure. He kept kissing her and sucking on her nicely shaped breasts one by one he teased them. Heslowly ever slowly traveled down to her womanhood. He gave her a big juicykiss on her womanhood as he slipped in his tongue to pleasure her. Her moans only made him go faster and turning him on. He couldn't take it any more and he slipped his pants and briefs off. Sakura took his shirt off and gave him kisses as he slipped inside of her. He slipped out and back in, in a slow motion allowing Sakura to get used to his long and big member. She moaned his name out as she climaxed with him. Syaoran after spilling himself inside of her he slipped out and lay next to Sakura whom smiled. He pulled her into a big embrace and fell asleep. A perfect way to start their summer vacation.  
Sakura and Syaoran woke up late in the morning because Syaoran the wolf had to go outside. Sakura got up, not wanting to get up and went to the door and let Syaoran out. She returned to Syaoran after she let her wolf back in and fell asleep once more when a phone call interrupted them. Syaoran answered the phone.  
"Hello, who is it?" Syaoran asked half asleep. "Your mother." Syaoran heard and that woke him "Yes mother?" Syaoran asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
"I want you to come home tomorrow with a girlfriend." Yelan, Syaoran's mother said. "Yes mother. I'll be home tomorrow with my fiancée." Syaoran said not noticing what he said. "You have a fiancée? Such wonderful news." Yelan said, "Yes mother. I'll see you tomorrow." Syaoran said hanging up after his mother said good-bye. He woke Sakura up gently. "Yes Syaoran honey?" Sakura asked sleepy. "We have to pack. We're leaving tonight to Hong Kong." Syaoran said as Sakura woke up wining. They packed up all the clothes and got the passports ready and they got one for Syaoran the wolf also. They drove down to the airport and got on a plane and left for Hong Kong.  
They arrived in Hong Kong and they got a taxi from the airport to the house.  
Sakura looked out of the window to see familiar places. She smiled she remembered when she came to Hong Kong for the first time with her parents.  
They arrived to a big palace. She got down and admired the palace. She knew that Syaoran was the heir to the kingdom of China. She smiled she would soon rule that country. But little did she know that wasn't going to happen. Sakura smiled as Yelan talked to her and accepted her as her son's bride.  
The wedding was scheduled for that weekend since she wanted them married as soon as possible. Sakura admired her dress as she wore it. She couldn't wait to be Syaoran's wife. She took her dress off and put on her nightgown. She put the dress in the closet and waited for Syaoran. Yelan had permitted them to share a bedroom since they were going to be married.  
The wedding came and everyone was happy. It was a small wedding not too big. There were no presses there because Syaoran didn't want people to see it all over the country. But Tomoyo was recording it. She was the only one permitted to do so since Sakura wanted her to do it. Sakura's dress was white and it hugged all her curves and in her hand she had pink cherry blossoms. Tomoyo had designed her dress it was to die for. Syaoran took Sakura as his wife and they had the after party. After the party ended Sakura and Syaoran had a great wedding night. They woke up the next morning ready to leave for Hawaii. They boarded the jet plane without any problems and they took off. Once they arrived the first thing they did was sleep.  
The day before and after the wedding took the toll on them. When they woke hours later they went down to the beach.  
Many men had their eyes on Sakura as she lay down to tan. Syaoran watched the men in amusement. He smirked and went out also and laid next to Sakura with a smile as she greeted him with a kiss. They fell asleep in the sun and woke up late at night.  
They returned to Hong Kong after a month when they were hijacked. The pilot lost control and Sakura hit her head hard on the window and lost her conscious and then the hijackers choose one person as bait and they chose Sakura and she was taken from Syaoran who was unconscious. They jumped off the plane with Sakura. And she never saw Syaoran ever again.  
That night Sakura lost her memory and didn't know who she was except that she was Kinomoto Sakura. She forgot about Syaoran but she found a ring on her left ring finger. Her wedding ring, she knew she was married but to who.  
Five years later Sakura woke up to her baby girl. Kammi was the only thing she had left from her past. When she woke up after being kidnapped she was found in a hospital after being beaten up, and her baby all right. She did not know who Kammi's father was and she wish that she knew. "Mommy I want to go to Hong Kong." Kammi said happily. "Why Kammi?" Sakura asked. "Because mommy I hear Hong Kong was pretty and I wanted to see it so can we?" Kammi asked and Sakura nodded with a smile. Her heart was racing for some unknown reason.  
She bought the tickets for the next day.  
They arrived in Hong Kong airport. Kammi was smiling as she rode to the hotel.  
As soon as they got to the hotel Sakura and Kammi went to their room and left everything and then went sight seeing.  
Kammi ran through the park and bumped into a tall man. She looked up and emerald pools met amber. "Hi little girl why are you running?" he asked softly bending down to her size. "I wanted to get here before my mommy." Kammi said smiling. The man looked at her and saw Sakura in her eyes. The man had amber eyes and chocolate brown hair. A young woman ran to her. "Kammi there you are." Sakura said as the man looked behind him and saw Sakura. "Sakura…" Syaoran said standing up. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Sakura asked as he hugged her. "It is you. How I missed you honey"  
Syaoran said as he cried on her shoulder. "Why are you crying?" Sakura asked as she rubbed his back with out noticing. "Come on let's go somewhere else and talk." Syaoran said as he wiped his tears and called his car. And they left; Sakura didn't know why she followed him it just felt so right to her.  
They got to a huge castle and Syaoran escorted them inside as four women ran up to them. Their eyes went round at seeing Sakura. "Sakura…" they said at the same time as they hugged her. "Who are you four?" Sakura asked softly. "You don't know us. Do you know who he is?" Fuutie asked pointing at Syaoran. "No,  
we just met him in the park. Kammi bumped into him and then he cried and brought us here." Sakura said looking at them. "Who's Kammi?" Shiefa asked. "My daughter." Sakura said as Kammi came forward. "I'm Kammi and who are you four?" Kammi asked softly. "A mini Sakura kawaii." They said together. "Kawaii that sounds familiar." Sakura said softly as they hugged Kammi. "We're your aunts Kammi." Feimei said hugging her. "Then he must be my daddy right?" Kammi asked. "Yes. But your mommy doesn't remember anything"  
Fanren said as Kammi ran to Syaoran and he picked her up and hugged her. "Daddy." Kammi said crying. Syaoran put Kammi down and went to Sakura and took her hand. "Lets go talk somewhere private." Syaoran said as he led her upstairs. "You four take care of Kammi." Syaoran said as they went upstairs to their room. Sakura sat down on the bed as Syaoran sat down next to her. "Who are you? Are you really Kammi's father? Do you know who I am? Please tell me." Sakura said looking at him. "I'm Syaoran Li, yes I am Kammi's father and I do know you"  
Syaoran said looking at Sakura who looked like a little kid who got a lot of presents on Christmas day. "Tell me Syaoran who am I." Sakura said softly.  
Syaoran couldn't take it any more and kissed her fiercely. With so much love that he felt for her. Sakura sat there stunned but slowly responded. It felt like she has done this before a long time a go. He kept kissing her earning a moan from her he slowly let his hand travel down to her breasts from her hair. Her hands found themselves on his hair. She let out little moans turning him on. Syaoran helped her lay down on the bed and he followed. His hands worked on her shirt taking it off of her and then her pants and panties. "How I missed you my love." Syaoran whispered as he kissed her breasts ever so softly. Sakura let her hands roam down to his pants and slowly undid the button and zipper and took them off with his boxers. His shirt was long gone. He slowly slid into her tight opening and pushed himself inside of her she let out a moan. Lucky for her the rooms were sound proof. After what seemed hours he pulled out but it was only a few minutes.  
He lay next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Syaoran who am I? You seem familiar to me. The way you touched me with such love." Sakura said looking at his eyes. "You are Sakura Li my wife. And I do love you so much." Syaoran said softly pulling her to him. "How come I don't remember you?" Sakura asked softly as she sighed in his arms. "Well I believe it was when we were coming back from our honey moon when our plane's pilot lost control of the plane and you probably knocked your head on the window since you had the window seat and there were some hijackers in the plane that caused the pilot to loose control then they chose a victim to take with them and they chose you. I would have stopped them but I hit my head against the seat and lost conscious. But I remember everything. Later on they found the hijackers but they didn't find you… and everyone assumed you were killed by them but they never found your body"  
Syaoran said. "And since you were supposedly dead the Li clan was going to marry me off but I said to give me five years to allow you to come back to me if you weren't dead. But they never allowed me to look for you but you came back in time because I don't want to marry anyone because I only love you." Syaoran said as he kissed her soft rosy lips. "I'll try my best to remember you, Syaoran." Sakura said as she fell asleep. They were awoken with a knock on the door telling them that dinner was ready.  
Sakura woke up sill sleepy she was having such a good dream of a happy family,  
her family. Syaoran got up and went to the closet and picked out a pink dress for her. She put it on happily. It felt familiar to her, the whole house did. "Who's dress its so beautiful." Sakura said smiling. "All of the clothes are yours dear. I bought you all these clothes two days before we went on our honey moon." Syaoran said smiling as Sakura twirled around in it. They walked down to dinner and Yelan Syaoran's mother was surprised to see Sakura alive. "This is my mother Sakura"  
Syaoran said as Sakura bowed. And Yelan only hugged her. "Your okay my dear." Yelan said smiling. "MOMMY!" Kammi said running down the stairs in a pink dress also. "Hey Kammi have you met your grandmother?" Sakura asked. "No mommy"  
Kammi said smiling. "You have a daughter? Finally I have a grandchild." Yelan said as she picked Kammi up and hugged her tightly. "Hello grandma." Kammi said smiling. She put Kammi down and hugged Sakura tightly. A young woman ran up to Syaoran as Sakura was hugged by Yelan and hugged Syaoran and placed a kiss on his cheek because he moved his head. "Hello Xiao Lang honey. I can't wait for our wedding tomorrow." The 23-year-old woman said. "The wedding is off Kaija." Syaoran said as Yelan let Sakura go. "Why honey? I want to marry you." Kaija said hugging him. "Let go of him." the voice came from Sakura's lips. Syaoran looked at Sakura in surprise. Kaija looked at Sakura surprised also. "Let go of him, didn't you hear me?" Sakura asked a little angry. "No he's my groom to be." Kaija said pissed off that that nobody just told her what to do. She was going to be queen and no one was going to stop her. She waited for five years for that. "I said to let him go. Don't you understand chinese"  
Sakura asked, as her aura got darker and bigger. "Yes I do understand it but I'm not letting him go." Kaija said as she was punched away from Syaoran. "Kammi go with your aunts." Sakura said as they nodded and left. Kaija still held onto Syaoran. This only made her angrier. Sakura prided her hand from him and slapped her. "Don't you dare ever to touch my man again." Sakura said as Syaoran smiled. "Why are you smiling Syaoran." Sakura said looking at him.  
"Even without your memory you're still get jealous." Syaoran said smiling. "You want to be on the floor like her do you or not." Sakura said looking at him. He took her in his arms and kissed her. "No. I prefer to be in your arms." Syaoran said with a smirk. "Not in front of your mother or the woman on the floor." Sakura said giggling as he tickled her sides. "Her name is Kaija she was the woman I was supposed to marry, but you saved me my love." Syaoran said as he let her go.  
She smiled and went to get Kammi from the four sisters. She returned with Kammi Kaija was still on the floor. "Nice job mommy." Kammi said. "But I would have preferred to kick her instead of the punch and slap." Kammi said with a smile. "I agree Kammi. A kick would suit her better." Syaoran said as Kaija got up from the floor and ran out crying. "Such a baby." Kammi said as she saw her leave. They all sat down and ate dinner in peace and happiness.  
Sakura lay in her bed with Syaoran. Syaoran had his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist she sat there happily. Like she never left, she felt so secure in his arms. She sighed softly and Syaoran heard it. "Are you happy Sakura?" Syaoran asked softly. "Yes but I still don't remember you. But hopefully I remember you soon." Sakura said softly against his chest. "Why do you say that Sakura"  
Syaoran asked looking at her. "Because I remembered my family earlier. What happened to them?" Sakura asked looking at him. "I don't want to tell you Sakura because I don't want to see you cry. You will find out someday but I don't want you to find out by me." Syaoran said softly kissing her.  
Sakura fell asleep in his arms and he laid her down properly and hugged her and fell asleep too. He never once let her go during the night and she started to shake in the middle of the night. Syaoran woke up and just watched her shake. "Sakura wake up my love." Syaoran said kissing her she woke up sweating. She looked at Syaoran and launched herself at Syaoran crying. "I saw my parents die in my dreams my brother also died. It was such a horrible dream." Syaoran hugged her to himself. "Its okay Sakura I'm here and nothing will happen to you Sakura." Syaoran said softly as he rubbed her back in a circular movement. She soon fell asleep; it was midnight when she fell asleep. The rest of the night she dreamed on how she met Syaoran. And she dreamt of Syaoran and how she fell in love with him and what happened. She smiled in her sleep as she snuggled into Syaoran as she remembered everything. Sakura woke up and started to kiss Syaoran waking him up. He opened his eyes slowly. "Good morning love." Sakura said softly as she kissed him. "Do you remember who I am?" Syaoran asked softly. "Yes I do my love. You are my love Syaoran Li." Sakura said as she kissed him again and again. They walked down happily to breakfast. Sakura sat down as Kammi entered the room and hugged her mother. "Good morning mother, father, everyone." Kammi said with a smile. "Good morning Kammi." Sakura said as she picked her up and sat her on her lap. She looked at her breakfast and slowly ate with a smile.  
"What's wrong Sakura?" Yelan asked with concern in her voice. "Nothing Yelan,  
I'm just happy, I finally remembered who Xiao Lang was." Sakura said smiling as she ate her breakfast.  
Sakura smiled as they renewed their wedding vows in a big celebration.  
Sakura smiled as she picked up Kammi and Syaoran hugged them as a photographer took their picture.  
The End

Thank you for reading this story I hope you liked it and don't forget to review if you can.

Kawaii Bell

I'm sorry if there is not spaces. I had to change many things so I could upload this story.


End file.
